


Murder Paradise

by Skyboltt



Series: SkyTunes [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyboltt/pseuds/Skyboltt
Summary: A parody of Amish Paradise by Weird Al Yankovic





	Murder Paradise

As I walk through the forest molotov in my hand  
I take a look at the pines and realize they’re pretty bland  
But that’s just perfect for a weirdo like me  
You know, I love finding reasons to ignite a tree  
At 6:30 in the evening I’m driving round  
Boomer’s running near the truck and the guns are loud, fool  
And I’ve been driving and shooting so long that  
Even the Peggie’s think that my mind is gone  
I’m a man of melee, I’m into whacking shit  
Got a wood bat in my hand with some dried blood on it  
But if I only use my bare hands to murder that cow  
Then the local folks will know who’s running things around here now

I’ll start with the wild life  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
They’re quite fluffy but not nice  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
I’ve killed drugged bears once or twice  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
Just watch out the turkeys bite  
Livin in a Murder Paradise

The local cult tried to end my life last week  
I just smiled at them and went on a killing spree  
They should have known better to quit when ahead  
‘Cause now I’m laughin my head off while I’m making them dead  
And I ain’t never found a tractor that I couldn’t destroy with  
When blood sprays in the air you know I enjoy it  
I’ve got my skull gloves on and I wear a black hat  
And my homies agree I really look good in plaid. . . fool  
If you try to kill me you’ll be so surprised  
By the arrow that I shoot between your foolish eyes  
But my aim isn’t great so please just stand right there  
I might be directionally impaired 

There’s no law, no feds, no local cops, not even military  
If you want to escape here then the only choice is to flee

There’s no lack of things to fight  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
The explosions reach sky high  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
I’ll stand there and watch them die  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
There will be no compromise  
Livin in a Murder Paradise

Blowing up the cultists, mowing down their gunners  
Lit a bar on fire, soon I’ll burn another  
Think you’re good at killing? Think you got the skill?  
Well there’s no way you’ll get a higher kill count than I will  
I’m the kinda guy that wipes out everything I spot  
Human, wildlife or building rest assured I’ll take out the lot  
You cannot run, you can’t escape me  
But hey, it gives me cause to find new ways to kill creatively

I get lots of exercise  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
I’ll yell eh for a revive  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
It’s great playing FarCry 5  
Livin in a Murder Paradise  
Facial animation’s nice  
Livin in a Murder Paradise


End file.
